Switched Personalitys
by BigChillFreak
Summary: Can't the Fairy Tail Gang ever Catch a break, a job turns into a personality curse as when Team Natsu along when Carla and Wendy return they have all switched personalitys, how are they going to change back? Will hilarity ensure or utter chaos, Happy no longer loving carla what! Natsu's a wimp and the only one who seems to find it hilarious is Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

**It's not my fault!**

For once it wasn't his fault, and despite the fact that they were in another impossible situation.

He was just glad no one could blame it on him.

The guild wasn't very crowed today, most people had gone on jobs leaving Team Natsu who had just returned from a job along with Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Lily, Mira, Elfman, along with Master and Cana as the only ones in the guild.

And it was probably a good thing as everyone would find it extremely crazy, not like crazy was anything weird around Fairy Tail.

Heat and ridged cold were currently being expelled by one of Fairy Tails strongest female wizards and their only celestial wizard.

The two girl's foreheads touching as they were shouting very familiar insults.

"Ice Prince!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Icicle boy!"

"Salamander Breath!"

No one would believe it if they weren't watching the fight at that very moment as Erza Scarlet, calm, mature and frightening when angered or when fighting.

Was currently in a head butting name calling contest with Lucy Heartfilia, usually peppy, sometimes accorder to happy weird, yet a loyal friend.

Who was fighting back with equal vigor an icy mist rising from her body as flames surrounded Erza yet neither seemed to care.

"What happened this time?" the one who asked was Fairy Tail's resident alcoholic Cana.

Those who saw her down barrels would wonder how the woman even had a liver anymore.

Erza and Lucy seemed to have completely ignored her as it seemed Gray's patience was running extremely thin.

Natsu and Wendy were both trying to stop the two before any magic flew, but it wasn't working.

The one who answered to everyone's surprise was Happy" How can you be so stupid! Can you not see what's happened, were stuck in a situation even worse than the changeling" the fact that Happy was speaking so seriously while Carla was munching on a fish only confirmed his words.

But before Master Makarov could even get a word in" That it! You're going down! Ice Make-"Lucy began as Erza was charging a Fire Dragon Iron Fist when.

"Both of you cut it out!" what followed were both girls getting hit over the head.

The two were about to yell at Gray when they stopped, sweatdropping at the commanding respect and power being radiated by man.

"Now are you two going to get along" Gray sounded exactly like Erza right down to her commanding tone.

Both girls stood up wrapping their arms around the other's shoulders" Aye Sir!" they said exactly like Gray and Natsu would when Erza caught them arguing.

"This is just too weird" spoke Jet as everyone silently agreed.

Makarov slowly walked up to the group as expressions that never were on their faces were settled, it was clear this spell was similar to the one that switched their bodies this one seemed to be a stronger version of it.

They weren't complain about being in different bodies so instead of bodies it was possible they switched personalities and apparently their magic, magic they seemed to know how to use.

"Alright, explain everything don't leave out a single detail" he gave them all a small glare as they all seemed to be deciding how to start.

Carla seemed to be trying to get Happy's attention as he ignored the she cat surprising them, considering the tom cat's crush on her.

"It happened after we stopped those wizards master" to everyone's surprise it was Natsu who spoke, and he was being polite and respectful to boot looking younger than he was.

Wendy stood beside him a worried yet serious look of contemplation on her young face, looking similar to Lucy at the moment.

"They pulled a last minute trick right before Natsu was about to finish the last wizard off" the fact that little Wendy was speaking so confidently was weird to say the least.

"Those cowards couldn't fight us like real wizards, to bad for them even if it took us awhile to recover from the initial shock we were still able to defeat them" Gray tuned in arms crossed as he seemed more annoyed that they hadn't had a true fight than having what they could tell Erza's personality.

"After we got paid half of our reward since a certain somebody went overboard again" Lucy had spoken up and to their surprise instead of looking at Natsu she was glaring Erza.

"Come off it, I finished the job!" Erza yelled back at Lucy as the two began to butt heads only to freeze at Gray's glare.

"Then we came back and Erza and Lucy started arguing and here we are" finished Natsu as it was too weird hearing the usually loudmouth Natsu Dragneel, talking like a shy and respectful person.

Makarov nodded taking in everything, it was possible this was a curse and if it was they would need the help of its caster.

Small inner voices seem to cry knowing he would never retire; his children just couldn't seem to stay away from trouble.

"At least telling whose, who will be easier this time" it was Mirajane who spoke up as all of Team Natsu just gave her a look.

"Yeah easier" quipped Erza" it's not only our personalities that changed, I have freaking motion sickness now!" she yelled in the exact same way Natsu did when complaining about his weakness.

"I'm sorry, but you seemed to have gotten my immunity to the Troja spell" everyone cringed at the sight of a sniffling Natsu looking just like Wendy when she felt she was to useless.

"I think the more immediate issue is how we're going to change back" spoke Wendy as they had no idea how they were going to reverse this.

Everyone well except Gajeel went into thought about this.

It was weird for everyone currently in the guild, when it had been the Changeling spell it had been humorous but now it was just downright creepy.

It was obvious Erza had changed personalities with Natsu, which wasn't the best combination considering the young woman could be reckless in her own right.

Lucy had seemed to have changed with Gray which was currently being made obvious as the girl was currently fighting herself, it seemed Gray's habit had been past on as well.

Gray was completely calm but the power and respect radiating from the boy and the fact he kept eyeing Lucy and Erza, he had switched with their strongest female wizard.

Wendy seemed to be talking to herself in a panic now that the story telling was over arms moving around as to see if she was real, looking like Lucy when the blond was in a situation way over her head.

Natsu seemed worried and even frighten not at all matching the once reckless dragon slayer, he seemed fidgety and nervous as if not yet fully accepting their situation yet.

As for Happy and Carla, the white Exceed was trying to get the Blue tom's attention only to fail and sulk somehow pulling a fish out of nowhere.

How where they even going to begin to explain this to the entire guild, even more important how were they going to change back?

 **Find out next time in this funny story that popped into my head**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Effects**

"Well this is awkward" the one who had currently spoken was the celestial spirit Leo or better known around the guild as Loke.

A few hours had past after the explanations were made; Master had left Mirajane in charge as the only way to gain access to speaking to the dark wizards was through the magic council.

Meanwhile as the crazy had calmed down the others began to inquire about their new abilities, Wendy had the idea that maybe the spirits could help.

Luckily she had the sense to summon the leader of the zodiac, a playboy but he was much saner than Taurus anyone could agree to that.

"I'm sorry Loke, but we were wondering if you knew anything about this mess?" asked Wendy as the man looked at the faces of his friends.

He had never seen Lucy with a scowl on her face, it was kinda attractive if had to admit, wait he was suppose to be helping.

"Not really, all we know is that our contracts have been switched over to you Wendy" they all sighed in disappointment at that as he went back to his world.

The group hoped the master would get them help, but it seemed one of them had quickly lost faith already.

"Were never going to change back! We're going to be stuck like this forever!" cried out Natsu as he fell to his knee's giving up.

"Come on Natsu be a man! With switched back from the changeling" was Elfman's trying reassurance, which completely failed to cheer up the now Wind dragon slayer.

Which was maybe a good thing, Natsu's flames were sometime's connected to his emotions especially anger and with the way he was now who knew what could happen.

Of course now Erza had those very same flames and a few of them suddenly realized the red head would now become the resident Queen of going overboard.

"But this is worse than the changeling" was the only reply he got back.

"That may be true but the master will figure out a way, now calm yourself boy" Happy had flown over patting Natsu on the arm as if trying to console the boy the same way Carla would Wendy.

Someone snickering made most everyone turn their heads towards Lucy; the girl looked like she wanted to explode from laughter.

"Lulu? What's so funny" Levy walked up to her friend who had tears in her eyes from unsounded laughter.

"I'm sorry but this is too funny!" the blond proceed to laugh clutching her sides.

A certain someone rolled their red eyes "looks like Blondie's lost her marble's" was the bored sounding response of Gajeel as he was sitting near the bar eating what might have used to have been an iron rod.

He got a few glares but shrugged it off, like he'd be scared of them.

He wasn't one to get into those situations but it was funny to see salamander acting like a wimp and now he knew why Lucy was laughing.

"Hey Lily who does salamander remind you of now" he asked his friend who he may or may not have an overprotective tendency for if anyone tried to take him.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to Gajeel" was Lily's reply as Lucy finally got a hold of herself.

The blond looked at her friends smirking" remember Edolas, it's just Natsu's acting just like Dragion does" those who had met the Dragon Slayers counterpart now realized the connection.

"How many times do I have to say not to make fun of the other me!" but the person who had spoken had been Erza.

"She wasn't, she was referring to Natsu" spoke Gray as he looked at Mira who had gone back to doing work behind the bar" hey Mira, do we have any Strawberry Cake?" asked the now Reequip Mage.

Most everyone had taken their seats at random tables again, Cana seeing as now that the situation had been explained gone back to having a drink in one hand and a barrel beside her.

"Yes but you hate strawberries Gray?" the white haired woman gave him a confused look.

"Don't known, just got a craving for it" Even Gray seemed confused as to his reasons.

Carla flew over to the bar landing one the wooden table" say, you wouldn't happen to have a cake made of fish would you?" everyone couldn't help but stare at that one.

"Carla if you want fish we could just go fishing" Erza piped in a grin that was usually on Natsu's face was on her own.

The men in the room all shuddered, it was creepy.

"Really! Well what are we waiting for!" the exceed was already heading towards the door.

"Hey! You guys sure you should be walking around like this" was a slightly slurred question of Cana, the irony was she still could drink a few barrels more and still not get completely wasted.

"What ya want us to do? Stay in the guild hall all day" Lucy had taken a seat at a random bench glaring at Cana" I'm not sleeping here" she turned away looking at her shoulder the strips from the shirt were tempting.

To tempting, no she wouldn't do it! Just because she felt like Gray didn't mean she had to completely fall to his stripping habits.

"I agree with ice brain over there, it's just fishing after all what's the worse that could happen" Erza said in a cocky voice as if daring for something bad to happen.

"Happy! Do you want to come fishing it'll be fun!" the she cat had begun pulling at the tom's blue paw as he stayed put.

"Your strange fascination of fish is truly lost to me" said Happy giving Carla a hard stare when Natsu spoke up.

"Maybe we should, anything to get our minds off this" because despite feeling completely helpless a part of him was feeling horrified at his less than Natsu like actions.

Yet a bigger part didn't care he couldn't even seem to muster up the emotion to care about his missing flames, something he used to tell people he'd never be able to live without.

"Alright, but don't expect me to like this" spoke Happy as Carla cheered pulling him into the air with her.

"If we're not back by dark don't bother looking for us!" was the goodbye they got from Erza as Natsu muttered out that they'd see them the next day if they lived.

The guild doors slamming close never felt louder to anyone than they did at that moment.

"To bad they left, I would have loved to go another round" Lucy spoke almost to herself as her hand kept making motions as Ice kept reshaping itself.

Wendy had taken a seat beside the girl and was currently looking at her new gate keys, she would sometimes say something about paying rent only to have the blond say she was the one renting.

No one noticed Mira and Levy sneak off to the infirmary for some unknown reason, not even her fan boy's Jet and Droy noticed.

"Hey, if Erza's suppose to have Natsu's personality does that mean she's going to be picking fights with everyone around the guild" Elfman asked out loud as a few of the remaining member's sweatdropped at the thought.

"Erza bath mouthing Gajeel and Laxus, now that's something to be afraid of" said Wendy just imaging the outcome's, they weren't pretty ones.

"Hey red picks a fight with me I'm not going easy" Gajeel spoke and if it had been regular Erza they knew he wouldn't be so confident but now.

Things would only continue to get every more wacky, it was a guaranteed.

 **(Infirmary)**

Mira closed the door as she sighed" well it's better than when I was stuck in the master's body at least" she said randomly as she had feared never turning back again.

Levy nodded as she spoke" yeah, I wish I could help but until the master returns I wouldn't know where to begin" she sighed. Freed might had know something, he use to study dark spell's before the thunder legion finally began to get along with the rest of them.

Mira could only agree as she knew they had only a small amount of time to speak, who knows what damage could be done at the moment.

"I think more than their personalities changed to, Gray never liked eating strawberry cake's before" she spoke up; she was hoping to have more information they all wanted to help.

"Yeah, I think it's a side affect maybe gaining a person's like's too" Levy began to think as worry flashed through her eyes" you don't think it makes them share memories do you?" that could cause serious complications.

The curse would have to be lifted even sooner if that was true, if memories began to jumble with new one's the consequences could be disastrous.

"Well we can say one thing, things are never boring with our family" chuckled Mira as things might be bad now but they tended to fix themselves eventually.

Hopefully this would end up being nothing more than a funny memory and not a painful one if something they weren't prepared for happened.

 **I'll try to focus on each person individually during certain chapters; I'm still coming up with the complete plot because I planned to make this mostly humor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revealed**

To say things around the guide the next day were rowdier than usual was an understatement.

No one had known of the guide's new problem until the affected parties had shown up.

First had been the arrival of Gray, for the first time ever the guide witness something Macao and Wakaba had jokingly made bets on.

Speaking of which Macao gave a grin to his smoking friend who muttered something about how the hell could he loose five thousand jewel in a bet that no one was suppose to win since Gray's habit seemed impossible to break.

Besides that little downer something else had been off, any small brawls that were going on had ceased as the same wave of power and fear Erza held fell off Gray in waves.

No one dared get in his way as they watched the mage before the door opened once again, it was little Wendy who didn't even flinch as she walked over to the table Natsu and the others usually occupied.

She hadn't even shied away from Gray as she gave him a peppy greeting, the former ice mage smiled at her greeting which made a few think snows were going to fall in the middle of summer.

But no one said anything thinking that maybe Wendy was finally gaining confidence, she hung around Natsu for Pete's sake the guy could destroy half a town before he realized he went overboard and still deny it.

Though Panther Lily did enjoy watching Carla munch on fish and when she saw Juvia spy on Gray she even did Happy's signature phrase of 'She loooveeesss him' the black exceed could only chuckle as he wondered how anyone hadn't noticed anything yet.

And how much fun he was going to have teasing his exceeds friends once they turned back to normal.

He assumed they would the minute Lucy and Erza or Natsu and Happy walked in.

Looking at his partner who was, not surprisingly eating metal looking disinteresting though it was obvious all senses were at the guide door waiting for the last three to show up.

And show up they did, an hour hadn't gone by when the temperature suddenly rose and plummeted all at once.

The guide door was slammed open as everyone expected to see the guide's resident pyro.

What they didn't expect to see was Erza walk in butting heads with Lucy, both women spilling some very creative insults as Erza seemed to be dragging a protesting Natsu by the back of his scarf.

Happy was flying beside Lucy demanding the two release his partner or suffer the consequences as both women punched the exceed away, causing the pink haired dragon slayer to cry out the blue cats name in fear.

Now everyone knew something was wrong as many couldn't speak at the sight of Natsu not even trying to get out of Erza's hold, which she somehow managed while walking head to head with Lucy.

"Apologize this instant!" yelled Erza as Lucy pushed her head harder against the red head.

"Isn't my fault he got in the way! He's a big boy anyway why should I apologize!" an icy mist was beginning to rise from the blond.

"You were the one who froze him ice for brains!" shouted Erza heat began to radiate from her angering form.

"Shut it salamander breath! That's what he gets for getting in the way of a fight!" Lucy growled back, not at all noticing how quiet the guide had gotten.

Meanwhile still being grabbed by his scarf Natsu sighed" this is what I get for trying to play peace maker between two crazy people" he muttered forgetting about Erza's enhanced hearing.

Luckily the guide would be spared any damage as a dark aura caused both women to stop, magic power dissaplating.

"Let go of Natsu now" was the girl's only warning as the guild turned quiet, so quiet you could drop a pin and even a normal person would be able to hear it.

"A-Aye S-Sir!" both women stuttered as Erza let go of Natsu who instantly took his leave, Happy flying back muttering about rude Amazon women.

"Her temper has taken a turn for the worse in this state" muttered Happy, seeing as she no longer held any of her common sense anymore.

"She's crazier than before" muttered Natsu taking a seat next to Wendy who heard.

"She probably heard that Natsu, dragon slayer hearing" pointed out Wendy as Natsu freaked out a bit at that.

"Eh, she won't kill me though there to afraid of Gray well for now at least" he muttered putting his head don the table in misery.

Wendy sighed as she looked at the keys; she had spoken to them taking turns to refill her magic so not to strain herself.

They understood the situation as Loke had explained it to them, though Virgo had insisted on calling her Lady Wendy which embarrassed the bluenette.

Aquarius was something though, she actually decided to make a slight truce of if Wendy didn't piss her off she wouldn't pull the tricks she pulled on Lucy.

Wendy had sweatdropped but agreed the only one who seemed put off was Taurus as he couldn't stare at Lucy when he was summoned anymore.

Well he could but now she would probably freeze him, as Wendy had just fallen over.

That cow had some serious issues, that and she felt inadequate for a moment as she knew she'd grow eventually but it didn't mean she had to like being the youngest beside's Romeo.

Finally as Erza and Lucy took their own seats did the guild begin to throw questions their way about what the hell was going on!?

Mira ended up being the one to explain though as in their current situation no one in Team Natsu could control their new emotions enough for a straight answer.

"So basically their personalities changed instead of their bodies?" asked Macao as Mira nodded.

"Yep! That's right" she answered a bit too cheerfully for anyone's taste.

"Master's trying to appeal to the magic council so he can speak with the dark mages" Levy Added looking up from a book of spells that dealt with personalities.

"In the mean time we just adjust like the changeling until we turn back" Gray finally spoke up as it was weird to see the mage not tossing away his clothes.

This had to be the longest the mage ever went without stripping, of course everyone had noticed Lucy had lost the shirt she was wearing leaving only the crop top she had been wearing under exposed.

"Lucy your shirt" Cana said out of habit from Gray as the blond looked at her before noticing her discarded shirt.

"Aw Hell! Damn you Gray!" she yelled at the mage who let it slide as she put the shirt back on.

At least it was only her shirt, but she might want to start wearing shorts under her skirts for awhile though.

The surprise only lasted a few minutes as eventually everyone went back to their own activities, though glances were thrown the mages way still trying to process what had happened.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Lucy asked her friends who looked at her.

"Do what?" asked Wendy as Lucy sighed.

It was weird having her skin feel so cold, if she was normal she'd be freezing.

"Are we just going to sit around the guild until gramps can turn us back?" she asked as they understood.

"We'd have to, it's not like we can do anything else" muttered Erza clearly hating the idea of being grounded.

"Maybe we can still take jobs, we know how to use our new magic this time" Natsu offered fidgeting a bit.

"Yeah, but five hundred jewel were still not going to be able to fully control it" Wendy shot down the idea.

"What makes you say that?" asked Gray.

"Because Erza just burned the table" they all looked at the scarlet haired woman who removed her unarmored hand from the table.

A black handprint had been burned into the wood.

"What? How the heck!" Erza was at a lost on how she unconsciously did that.

"You have to control your internal temperature Erza" Wendy explained causing the older girl to become confused.

"Internal temperature?" she like everyone else had never really understood dragon slayer magic much.

Well the magic was pretty understandable it was the extra traits that confused them, like this one.

"Natsu controls his fire magic, we may understand how to use it but it's still new to us"explained the bluenette.

"Yeah she's right, I froze my bath this morning by accident" Lucy admitted as Erza smirked a bit.

The two didn't argue this time as they were still recovering from the last time.

"I haven't had any trouble but that's because of the keys" Wendy lifted them up; she really had no other magic to use.

"I haven't had any problems yet" Gray offered as they looked at Natsu.

"Uhh, I may or may not have uprooted a few tree's by accident" it was better than sneezing and having fire come out but apparently wind wasn't any better.

He learned to control that as a kid, though that was fire not wind.

"Well since this situation may not be resolved in awhile, I suggest you all train to better understand your new abilities" Happy landed on the table having had to drag Carla over as she had a large salmon in her paws.

"That's actually a good idea" blinked Gray as the tiny part that was still him couldn't believe how calm he was, or that Happy had a good idea.

"I'd suggest the outskirts of Magnolia, knowing you children you'd blow up the forest" the blue exceed deadpanned as the switched up mages all had different reactions.

"Hey!" yelled Erza and Lucy wanting to throttle the cat but the two couldn't move.

Looking under the table a trail of ice lead from Lucy to Erza whose feet were encased in thick ice, as well as Lucy's own legs.

"Thus my point has been proven" Happy crossed his arms.

"Yeah! Then we can go fishing later" Carla added her own two cents.

The group shuddered slightly while Wendy groaned; it was so weird to see her exceed acting like this.

Though they had to admit a smile defiantly suited Carla best.

"If we do train I pick Wendy as a sparring partner" Natsu spoke up.

"Why? Since I use dragon slayer magic to should we train?" asked Erza confused and slightly offended if the melting ice wasn't any indication.

The mumblings of liking to live was heard as Erza's eyebrow twitched.

Unfortunately even she wouldn't hit a friend who probably wasn't going to fight back.

"Well were not getting any training sitting around!" Gray took charge as the group followed, though albeit reluctantly.

"Who made him boss" muttered Lucy but followed anyway the ice having been melted by Erza's spike of anger.

Yeah it was probably best to gain some control, she didn't feel like explain to her landlady why she froze the building.

 **(Meanwhile)**

They were not going to like this, was Makarov's thoughts as he made his way back to Magnolia,

He had gotten to speak to the wizards and they had spoken even if some threats were necessary.

The results weren't what he wanted, there was a way for the group to switch back unfortunately the dark mages couldn't reverse it themselves.

The spell worked in a way that the caster couldn't reverse the effects, though he had been told of another spell.

That's where the trouble came in, only few wizards knew this spell and even though they had found one.

They group would have to travel on their own, seeing as the mage had refused to leave her home and only agreed if they came to her.

The thought of letting five mages and two exceeds travel on their own with powers they probably can't fully control didn't appeal to him at all.

For starters more collateral damage would surely be his faith.

'I'm getting to old for this' was Makarov's thoughts.

It would be another hour till Magnolia; he hoped there hadn't been too much damage.

 **I finally came up with a plot! Yay!**


End file.
